Corrigon
Corrigon is a dual-Type Dragon/Ghost-Type Pokémon. It evolves from Jurnix starting at Level 40 while holding a . It also has a second form that it transforms into when its ability, Necromancer, activates. Biology Physiology Corrigon is a large serpentine dragon with a lithe frame covered in obsidian scales, its body decorated with green runes and armor plates made out of bones. Its front legs are much longer than its hind legs, being capable of acting as arms and ending in sharp talons. These arms also branch off to form huge black wings. Attached to its chest is a glowing green crystal that is set among bone plates, the green color matching its glowing eyes. In its alternate form, Corrigon's body takes on a much more skeletal design. The green crystal on its chest is no longer there, having shattered as a result of its transformation, and a thick green fog surrounds the lower part of its body. Special abilities Through the green crystal on its chest, Corrigon can absorb the souls of creatures in order to fuel its own power. In times of desperation, it can use its stored power to take a skeletal form and continue fighting, destroying its crystal in the process. Its wings are wide enough that they can block out the sun while it flies. Behavior Corrigon are heartless beings that ruthlessly pursue prey. It's changed so much from the happy creature it was as Jurnix that those it once lived with no longer recognize it. Habitat Corrigon's habitat are unknown, as they are usually only seen while on the hunt. Diet Corrigon are carnivorous scavengers, often preying on animals and Pokemon, either dead or alive. Despite using their souls for power, Corrigon does not actually gain sustenance from them, and thus must eat actual food. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=This savage creature came from a happy, innocent dragon. No one knows what caused its soul to turn so dark. | entry2=Blocking out the sun with its wings, it swoops down on prey, mercilessly attacking the living or just taking dead bodies. | v3=Polymer | v3text= | entry3=The crystal on its chest contains the siphoned power of Pokemon souls. It occasionally shows itself at its former home, unrecognizable by its peers. }} Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Evolution Trivia Origin Corrigon appears to be based on a dragon based on elements of a necromancer, a type of magician that is capable of calling the spirits of the dead or even raising their bodies. Its skeletal form brings to mind a dracolich, an undead dragon that possesses some of the abilities of a normal lich. Name origin Corrigon may come from "corruption" and "dragon". It may also come from "corrigan", a type of spirit in Breton folklore related to phantoms and the dead. Corrigans were primarily fairies or dwarves, possibly referencing its previous stage.